dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (GazzaB9 DCEU)
Superman is the first movie in the DCEU. Cast Ian Somerhalder as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman Amy Adams as Lois Lane J.K. Simmons as Perry White Russell Crowe as Jor-El Tom Cavanagh as Dr. Emil Hamilton Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent Diane Lane as Martha Kent Raoul Bova as Bruno Mannheim Evan Peters as Joshua Michael Allen/Parasite Plot Clark Kent just arrived in Metropolis after spending years on his parent's farm. He moves there because he got a job at the Daily Planet, which is one of America's biggest news companies. He meets his boss, Perry White, and is assigned a partner, Lois Lane. After this, he goes to his new apartment and unpacks everything with super speed. However, he realizes he forgot to unpack something, which turns out to be the Superman costume. This causes Clark to remember when a hologram of his Kryptonian father, Jor-El, told him he was an alien before giving him the suit. However, when Clark snaps out of it, he just throws the suit in to his closet. That night, Clark dreams of when he got the suit once again, but this time it goes differently, as Jor-El, Jonathan, and Martha begin yelling at Clark for an unknown reason. Clark wakes up shocked up the dream, and decides to walk it off before work. He then comes across Lois at a Café and sits down to talk to her. Eventually, Clark reveals his dream to Lois, though he leaves out Jor-El. Lois reveals she knows a bit about the meanings dreams, and that it sounds like Clark is supposed to do something very important, though not even Clark himself knows what it is. The talk ends with Lois paying for both her's and Clark's coffee before leaving. Clark also begins to leave, but looks up and sees a plane which is about to crash. After seeing this, Clark flies for the first time in the film and uses his massive amount of strength to safely land the plane. The whole time, Lois is watching and taking pictures of the plane, though she doesn't know Clark is the one who saved it. Later that night, Clark is watching the news and finds out it is reporting on his saving of the plane. The people he saved describe him as some kind of "Superman", with the reporters adopting the name. Clark then begins to flip through channels and realizes almost every news station is reporting on him, with all the people he saved thanking him on camera and many hoping for him to come back. After hearing all this, Clark looks at his suit, which is still in the closet. Later on in the night, a man is being mugged by two other men who are wearing masks. One of them is about to hit the man, when both of the criminal's heads are hit together to hard it knocks them both out. The man who was getting mugged then looks up and sees Clark as he is taking off. Clark's new "Superman" persona quickly becomes one of the most well known people in all of Metropolis. However, it attracts the attention of crime boss Bruno Mannheim, who isn't happy that there's someone flying around taking his men off the street. When one of Mannheim's men, named Joshua, brings up the fact Bruno has his own Hercules-esque strength, Bruno points out the fact Superman is far, far, far stronger than him. Because of this, Mannheim has one demand, he wants his own superhuman to fight Superman. Meanwhile, Clark and Lois have been sent to report on Dr. Emil Hamilton, who claims he has something that could win any war. Hamilton begins his speech talking about Superman. He speaks about Superman's powers, and that he's found a way to recreate one of them, that being his strength. A very buff looking man then reveals himself, and shows off his strength, which allows him to bend, break, and lift up metal as if it was nothing. All of the reports are shocked and surprised by this, including Clark. Though Clark is shocked for a different reason, as he worries whatever Hamilton used to give this man his strength will fall in to the wrong hands. Later that night, Hamilton is working in his lab, with the man from the show guarding his door. The man hears a strange noise and sees a small round metal object at his feet. The objects turns out to be a bomb as it blows up and kills the man. Bruno Mannheim and his men then begin to storm the lab, and break in to the room Hamilton is working in. Hamilton is held still by two of Mannheim's men, and Mannheim himself takes the serum Hamilton was working on, assuming it to be his strength serum. However, even though Hamilton claims it's not ready yet, Mannheim injects it in to Joshua, congratulating him on being Mannheim's first super soldier. However, Mannheim quickly sees what Hamilton meant by not ready, as Joshua's skin turns purple and he grows larger. One of Mannheim's men tries to help Joshua, but Joshua ends up draining the man of his energy, leaving him a grey skinned, black eyed corpse. After this, Joshua comes back to reality, and realizes what has happened. Joshua hates his new appearance and abilities, but Mannheim claims that what Joshua has become is better than his old self. Joshua demands to know why, and Mannheim makes Joshua realize that with his energy draining abilities he can probably take on Superman. Mannheim then kidnaps Hamilton, demanding him to make more of the serum. The next day, news companies all across Metropolis are reporting on Hamilton going missing. Because of this, Clark becomes Superman and begins searching for him. He finds Hamilton in a matter of minutes, and breaks in to free him. However, Mannheim is waiting for him, as he grabs Superman and throws him through a wall. Clark gets up as if nothing even happened to him, and begins to walk forward to Mannheim, only for Joshua to come up behind Clark and put him in a bear hug. Joshua begins to drain Clark's energy out of him and manages to drain so much that he can throw Clark through every room of the buildin. Clark then wakes up shocked at the fact he's actually in pain. Clark limps to the back of the building and watches Mannheim, Joshua, and a few men drive off with Hamilton. After they get away, Clark passes out. Meanwhile, in the van Mannheim and the rest are in, Mannheim is questioned on why he doesn't just kill Superman now, and he answers that he wants him to suffer first. Mannheim also congratulates Joshua on his victory, giving him the nickname "Parasite". Mannheim then notices that Joshua has gotten bigger and asks him to slightly drain someone in the van. Joshua does so, and shows that whenever he drains someone he grows bigger. Mannheim is visibly taken back by this, which gives Joshua an idea. He grabs Mannheim by the head and begins to drain him. He does so until Mannheim is frail, skinny, and gasping for air. After this, Joshua kicks Mannheim out of the van and declairs himself the new leader. Later, Clark wakes up in an apartment that he doesn't know. He looks around and sees Lois Lane stitching his cape, as it was torn in the fight with Parasite. After realizing he's awake, Lois talks to Superman about how much she respects him, and says that there's not many people who would do what he does, and the ones who do are clearly insane. After being told this, Clark is about to tell Lois that he is Superman, but is interrupted by the T.V. A news reporter shows the fact that Parasite and his new gang are getting away with chemicals from a plant. Clark tries to take off, but ends up falling to the ground. Lois tells him that he needs more time to heal, but Clark claims that the people need him, and that he's going to take down Parasite, powers or not. This makes Lois respect Clark even more, and she agrees to drive after Parasite with him. Back with Parasite, he is at Metropolis' drinking water. When Hamilton asks him what his plan is, he reveals he is going to dump the serum in to the water and then make people pay him for a cure. After hearing this, Hamilton refuses to make any more of the serum, so Parasite decides to drain him. However, before he can, Lois' news van hits him. Parasite gets up, demanding that Lois show herself. However, instead Clark comes out of the van, telling Lois to stay in. As Clark walks up to Parasite, Lois begins recording him. Parasite opens the talk claiming that he is far more powerful than Clark, only for Clark to punch him in the gut. Parasite attempts to grab Clark, only for Clark to grab Parasite by the arm and through him in to a tree. The two then begin their fight, with Parasite leaping for Clark, and Clark dodging, punching, and more. However, even though Clark puts up a good fight, Parasite ends up gaining the upper hand, and once again puts Clark in a bear hug. However, Clark uses all of the power in his body to use as much of his heat vision as he can on Parasite. This causes Parasite to let go, but Clark keeps going, and because Parasite is no longer holding him, Clark's power is returning to him, making his heat vision even more powerful. It gets to the point that it's so powerful, it ends up causing a massive explosion. Lois gets up with a bruse on her head, and grabs her camera, which is still working. She then looks around and sees something coming towards her. The something turns out to be Clark, who is carrying Joshua, who looks human once again. It then shows the people who have been watching Lois' broadcast cheering, as Superman is back in shape and looks better than ever. Later, the police show up and Joshua is put in cuffs that cover his whole hands, so that he can't touch anyone. Lois is then called by Perry, who is asking if she's alright, and Lois assures him she is. Perry is relieved to hear this, though he tries to hide his relief by demanding her to put Superman on the phone. However, Lois sees that he is gone. Meanwhile, in space, Clark is looking out in to the void, thinking out his conversation with Lois where she told him he may have to do something but he doesn't know what it is yet. Clark then monologues, claiming that he knows what he needs to do, that he knows what his destiny is, his destiny is to be a symbol to Earth, to be Superman. End Credits Scene 1 A woman is giving a speech to a group of people. She is questioned on where her boss is, and she claims he couldn't show up, so he sent her instead. The woman then claims her boss has created the ultimate weapon, which could take down anyone, including Superman. The woman then reveals the weapon, which is Lex Luthor's armor. End Credits Scene 2 Two army men are speaking to each other about a strange creature they have captured. They describe it as a shape shifting, flying being with green skin. When questioned on if he knows what the creature is or not, the second army man replies that it is a martian. Easter Eggs Wayne Enterprises is on many of the covers of the news pappers in the movie. Bruno Mannheim's incredible strength is implied to be a gift from the New God Darkseid, as he has Darkseid's symbol on his right hand. Mannheim always refers to Joshua as Joseph due to the fact he can't remember his name. This is a reference to the character Atomic Skull, whose real name is Joseph Martin. Trivia In the original idea for the after credits scene, Mannheim draws Darkseid's symbol on a wall and calls upon his power to help him before being teleported to Apocalypse. It was cut when the creators realized Darkseid would be better suited for a Justice League movie than a Superman movie. The main antagonist for the film was meant to be Cyborg Superman, but the creators weren't sure how to include him, as both versions of the character's origins are linked to Superman, and in the film Superman just showed up. Another villain considered for the film was Toyman, but they didn't believe he would pose much of a threat to Superman without Kryptonite. Category:Movies